totaldramatoolacademy1stseasonfandomcom-20200215-history
Respect and graditude
This is the 2nd episode of the 1st season. Plot (in guys room) DJ: *sleeping* Geoff: *sleeping* Lightning: *does push-ups* Loud Speaker: Wake up guys, time for your next therapy lesson! DJ: (interview) Okay this (bleeping) academy is so stupid but if it is for a million bucks than I'm staying! (in therapy room) Sierra: Hello guys Everyone: Hey Sierra! Sierra: Ok so last weeks lesson was pretty hard but today we made it as bit difficult, today's lesson is respect!. Tyler: (interview) I so do not like this, it's bull (bleep). Sierra: Ok so we brought in some questions from fans that like our show and you will have to revealhow you guys are with your girlfriends, 1st up is Harold and Leshawna. (Mala): "Have you guys ever had sex?= Harold: Um...yes we have *blushes* Leshawna: We have done it a couple times. DJ: (interview) HAHAHAHAHA no (bleeping) way man, thats messed up *facepalms*. Sierra: Next is Dakota and Lightning, (Chris): "Is Lightning a cheater?= Dakota: Yes by extent, but i know that he can win this show. Lightning: *crosses arms* Sierra: Ok next, Duncan & Courtney, (Randy): "Has Duncan ever pee'd himself? Duncan: *embarresssed* I'm not gonna answer that god (bleep) question! Sierra: Ok then... next is Katie & DJ! (Lawrence): 'Have you ever (bleeped) a girl?= Katie: *glares* I'll kick your (bleep) if you have done that! DJ: Ohh man.....I have Katie: *crys* God damn it DJ!!!!!!, what the (bleep) is wrong with you, i cant believe you did that to me, how could u!!!!! *crys* DJ: Babe listen i didn't mean to do th--- Katie: *punches DJ in the face* You sick jerk, you really are a tool!!! Sierra: Hey, there is no punching in the therapy room! Katie: *walks away* DJ: She gave me a bloody nose!!! Geoff: U deserve it bro! DJ: Yo dude shut up, i will knock those teeth out of your (bleeping) face whiteboy!!! Geoff: Come at me bro! DJ: *tackles Geoff and punches him * Sierra: Guards!!!!!!! (guards come and break up the two) DJ: Your lucky bro!!!, I would've knocked u right out! Sierra: Calm down. (In dorm) Lightning: Yo DJ, what the hell was that man! *says while lifting weights*. DJ: Shut up Sha-retard!!. Lightning: Ok then..... Challenge (the guys are watching their girlfriends) Sierra: Ok soo...you guys will be watching your girlfriends go out with "proper men". Duncan: OMG, this is crazy! (after countless hours) Duncan: Babe....no (bleeping) way!!!!, oh screw this im done with this (bleeping) (bleep) *walks off* Geoff: I cant watch this DJ: Hell naw man, im mad! Order of place: 1st= Harold & Leshawna 2nd= Lightning & Dakota 3rd= Cody & Blainley 4th= Alejandro & Heather 5th= Noah & Gwen 6th= Justin & Sadie 7th= Ezekiel & Eva 8th= Tyler & Lindsay 9th= Geoff & Bridgette 10th= DJ & Katie 11th= Duncan & Courtney Elimination (at elimination) Chris: Hello guys!, welcome to ur 2nd ceremony, this lesson color of the week is (Red), remember if u dont get a badge you are expelled, and the fate of your relationship will be tested outside near the limo. Harold= (sticks badge to his suit) Justin= (sticks badge to his suit) Tyler= (sticks badge to his suit) Lightning= (sticks badge to his suit) Cody= (sticks badge to his suit) Alejandro= (sticks badge to his suit) Noah= (sticks badge to his suit) Ezekiel= (sticks badge to his suit) Geoff= (sticks badge to his suit) DJ= (sticks badge to his suit) Chris: Sorry Duncan, your just a tool! Duncan: Oh whatever, screw this show, it did not help me at all, DJ....kick these (bleep-holes) butts for me, will ya? DJ: Sure bro!, later D!!! Courtney: (interview) I know that Duncan freaked out during the challenge, and i hope he does not get eliminated tonight. Duncan: *opens door* Gwen: *covers mouth* its Duncan! Courtney: Bye girls! *Duncan & Courtney stand on platform* Courtney: What happened? Duncan: They thought i was a tool because i stormed out of the room when you were with the guy. Courtney: I gonna stay with you Duncan, but...you have to listen to me once and awhile and bring me to the club with your friends, k? Duncan: Ya babe, later girls! Girls: Bye guys!!! *Duncan & Courtney get in limo* Next time on Total Drama Tool's Academy...... TBA